


The First Day of You... and Us.

by Elizabeth1985



Series: Destiel Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, cuteness, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory Cas is human and needs some *cough cough* assistance. </p><p>A ficlet involving Cas' first full day at the bunker doing human-y things with Dean by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of You... and Us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfoundBondOfLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundBondOfLove/gifts).



> Written for http://profoundbondoflove.tumblr.com cause you are such a great person, :)  
> Thank you to Tennyo for being my awesome beta-reader!

 

/\/\/\

Cas stuck his head out from the bathroom doorway, “It’s very tedious.” He complained, holding the thin string of floss wrapped between two fingers.

“Yeah well, if you’re living here and we have to put up with your gnarly breath, you’ll have to get used to it.” Dean replied as he stood in the hallway with his morning coffee, holding Cas’ in his other hand. Dean was holding it ransom until Cas got a little better at the whole hygiene thing.

Dean heard the water rushing, spitting, and then nothing. Cas stepped out and extended his arms. “Better?” He asked.

“C’mere.” Dean told him and Cas walked forward. Dean leaned in and sniffed him. “Showered, deodorant, clean clothes, teeth, floss… you’re good.” He said. Except for the hair, but the dishevelled towel-dried hair was frankly amusing so Dean decided Cas could skip the hairbrush.

“I meet your standards.” Cas requested with a smirk.

“Cas, they’re not _my_ standards… these are everyone’s standards.” He said laughing and handed Cas his mug.

“Well… I much prefer being an angel for this reason.” And then he took a full gulp of his hot coffee. “Then again… certain parts of being human are extremely pleasant.” He said thoughtfully, taking another sip.

Dean laughed, “yeah, like sex,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Cas asked with novelty-induced enthusiasm.

“Pretty mundane Cas. Very human-y; you’ll love it. We got to do groceries, clean the guns, change the oil in the car, wash the car, and more importantly, _wax_ the car. Sound good Miyagi?” He grinned at Cas’ confusion-scrunched face.

“Myagi?” He repeated.

“We’ll watch that later maybe.”

“Where’s Sam?” Cas asked as they walked down the hall towards the back of the bunker where the kitchen was.

“Sam is out getting supplies. The hunter we used to buy stuff from got snuffed a while back so the next good place to hit up for hunter stuff is about two hours away.” He explained as he rinsed his mug and turned it upside down on the dishcloth beside the sink.

“Pass me your mug.” He extended his hand and Cas gave him the now empty cup and he repeated the same rinse and place.

“Ready to go?” He asked, patting Cas on the arm.

/\/\/\

So doing groceries was an experience, Dean reflected. In all honesty, he should have left the former angel in the car. It was like having a kid. Except an overgrown one that apparently all the women liked to stare at. 

In the produce aisle, Cas picked up an apple and bit right into it, “Mmm… Dean, this is delicious!” He’d exclaimed.

“Yeah, Cas,” he’d said, leaning close to whisper so no one heard this ridiculous conversation, “you don’t just eat the groceries, you have to pay for them first.” He told him. He grabbed an apple and threw it in the cart, figured they could charge him twice. 

“Says the man who funds his hunter life through credit card fraud and gambling?” Cas smirked at him.

“Yeah, but I don’t get caught for that.” He bantered in reply.

In the pasta aisle, a woman asked Cas on a date after she told him how _great_ arrabiata sauce was. The former angel grinned sheepishly and scrabbled in an attempt to reply. Dean wasn’t sure whether he’d planned to say yes or not but Dean stepped between them and stared her down. “Oh,” she said with shock, “I didn’t know.” Dean smirked, _Yeah that’s right bitch…_ wait. What?

Cas was confused, but Dean was certainly not about to explain that one.

Other women stared, even one guy, but none were as bold as the woman in the pasta aisle, or maybe they wrongly assumed what she had also mistaken from Dean’s glower. Regardless, it was an eventful trip and Dean was extremely happy to pay and get the hell out of that place.   When Dean explained for the cashier to charge the single apple twice because his friend had eaten one, the young teen had giggled and Cas had blushed. Dean came close to face-palming out of irritation.

Back at the bunker, he found it exponentially more enjoyable to teach Cas about guns, how to take’em apart, clean’em, maybe even shoot them later. Cas was good in combat and Dean was pretty sure that wouldn’t have died down completely with his humanization. The ex-angel seemed to find peace in cleaning the guns, becoming quieter than usual in his methodic motions.

Dean realized his own hands had stilled and he’d been watching Cas clean down the barrel of a shotgun for probably a good thirty seconds or more. He shook his head and refocused his eyes on his own pile of metal in front of him.

“Dean.” Cas lowered the items in his hands and looked up at Dean across the table.

“What’s up, Cas?” He replied, still prying more gunk from under the back of the trigger.

“I had an odd dream last night.” He began. Dean placed the gun on the table with precision, giving Cas his full attention.

“Ummm... this is sort of awkward.” Cas scrunched his face.

Dean laughed. He wondered how long it would take.

“Had a fun dream, did ya?” He teased.

“Uhh… I suppose.” Cas looked away, shifting in his seat. “It’s more… that… when you wake up… is it normal… like every morning?” The fallen angel pressed his lips into a flat line.

Chuckling, he said, “Yeah… pretty much. You’ll get used to it and either ignore it and it goes away or take care of business.” He shrugged. _Easy-peasy._

“Take care of it?” Each word spoken precisely, Cas looked at Dean but avoided his eyes.

Dean picked up the gun barrel and stroked it lewdly with a smirk, “Ya’ know… take _care_ of it.” He snorted and then got up from the table. “You want something to eat?”

“Yes, please.” The reply was distracted and Dean chuckled as he walked away wondering what it would be like to discover masturbation again… _God,_ that would be awesome.

He threw together a couple sandwiches and grabbed two ice-cold beers from the fridge. When he found his way back down into the shooting range, he paused in the doorway. Two sandwiches piled on one plate in his left hand, and two beers held in his other, the cold necks gripped through his fingers, he watched Cas from the side of the door.  This unique human being had his back to Dean, hunched over and fixed on his task. Dean wished he could get inside his head… only for a moment. Just to see what it was like in there. How strange things must be.

He stepped over and placed one of the cold beers, dripping with condensation against Cas’ neck, who immediately flinched, dropping the clip that had been in his hand, and a few bullets rolled off the table.

Dean huffed in silent laughter.

“Why would you do that?” Cas rounded on him, pulling the beer out of his hand roughly.

“Cuz’ it’s funny.” Dean reached down and pulled off the beer cap for him. He placed the sandwich plate in the center of the table, “Chow down.”

Dean grabbed one half of a sandwich for himself and sat on the other side of the table. He stretched out his legs under the table, lifted them and propped his feet on Cas’ knee. Cas pegged him with an impatient scowl. “I’m not a footstool.”

“Relax.” Dean smiled, taking a big bite of the turkey, salami, cheese, lettuce, mayo _and_ mustard sandwich... _soo good._

Later that night, after Cas had helped him change the oil in the car, wash and wax his baby to a beautiful gleam, they collapsed on the sofa. Cas looked about ready for sleep but it was only around eight or so, so Dean offered movie choices:

“So, we got Karate kid, which is the one I told you about while we were cleaning the car, Godzilla (the original), Alien versus Predator, X-Men… Oh yeah, d’ya wanna watch X-Men?” He egged Cas excitedly.

“Well _you_ seem to want to watch it so go for it.” Cas rearranged himself into the far corner of the couch, feet propped up on the makeshift coffeetable of boxes and crates. Their living room wasn’t so much of a living room as the spot at the back of the library where they’d dumped an old couch, some boxes, and Sam had smartly figured out how to jerry-rig a projector to his computer, the beam of light extended across to the expanse of wall space they’d cleared at the back. Damn that kid was smart. Dean was good with mechanics, and the nitty-gritty of electronic parts but computers and buttons and software _… Hells no._

“When is Sam supposed to be getting back?” Cas asked, placing the mug of tea in his lap and cradling it with one hand.

“Texted me an hour ago, said he was staying the night… which in Sam’s case means he went to a bar, met a girl and is probably getting laid as we speak.” He spoke while he scrolled through the laptops pirated movies provided via Charlie, and  selected the first X-Men movie. It wasn’t his favourite of the series but Cas hadn’t seen any of them so Ellis Island it is.

Dean settled in at the other end of ratty orange couch. It had a dark orange cross-stitch made of rough, but highly durable, scratchy fabric.  He smiled at Cas and stretched his legs across, again placing his feet in Cas’ lap.

“Dean…” Cas turned to him.

“What? You’re comfier than the rickety boxes.” Dean argued.

“Then why don’t you buy an actual coffee table?” Cas suggested, turning his gaze to the projected image lit up with previews. Dean clacked the arrow key on the laptop open on a plant stand beside him to get to the menu screen. He hit enter.

“Because we are poor, remember?” He said as the signifying music began. _So fucking epic,_ Dean thought.

Cas managed to stay awake through the entire first movie, incredibly intrigued by the story and mutants, even taking off on a tangent about possibilities of mutation in real world applications. Dean had simply stared at him blankly, displaying every ounce of boredom he could muster onto his mug.

“Am I boring you?” Cas asked, his canter of discourse slowing to a halt.  A witty remark had been on the tip of his tongue, but he called it back. Cas was smart, really smart and knew tons of shit and he was struggling with the whole human thing so if rambling about shit Dean didn’t understand made him feel better, well…

“Not at all… it’s… neat.” He said weakly.

Cas raised his brows in a question. “Cas… you know I’m just a grunt right? Most of what you just said flew right over my head.”

“No you’re not. … I could explain it better?” He offered.

“No... no, we’re good. Let’s throw on the next one. Good?” He asked, his finger hovering over the trackpad on the laptop.

“Yes, definitely.” Cas wiggled back into a comfortable position. He looked and Dean and smirked… waiting.

“What?” Dean asked as the second movie started off.

Cas grinned wider, lifted his legs off of the wobbly stack of boxes and rested them on the couch by Dean’s outside hip. Dean stared down at Cas’ feet, now on his right side. With Dean’s feet in Cas’ lap it had been funny and still in the realm of buddies. With Cas’ long runner’s legs now sidled beside his and his feet by Dean’s hip they were nearly cuddling for chrissakes.

 _Should I make a big deal about this?_ He thought.  Cas had already turned back to the movie as the scene at the museum started.

 _It’s not_ that _awkward_ , he reasoned with himself. _It was warmer…._

They watched the movie. At about three-quarters of the way through Dean heard the quiet sounds of deep breathing and muffled snores. Cas had entirely turned into the couch, his face smushed up against the orange plush back, his mouth parted slightly. It had to be close to midnight now.

Dean closed the laptop and the projector shut off as well. The room fell dark, nearly black. The kind of darkness where you would no doubt crash into every goddamn thing in the way possible if you tried to walk around. _Awesome._

Cas’ one arm was sort of draped over Dean’s ankles, cradling them almost, but realistically there wasn’t another place for his arm. Dean shifted his feet slowly, tucking them under and out. He managed to get off the couch without waking him up.  There were no blankets cause why the fuck would they have blankets? He and Sam were pretty big guys and they just really didn’t get cold that often, definitely not often enough that they would specifically purchase a _throw_ blanket to keep on their curb-side stolen 60’s couch.

Dean moved stealthily out of the room, feeling his way around and praying to the dumbass God, wherever he was, that he wasn’t about to knock over a table, or bookcase, or who knew what.

He let out a relieved sigh as he reached the partly lit hallway to his room, thankful that the tiptoeing was done. Once in his room he stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers, chucking his clothes in his ‘organized’ laundry heap by the chair in the corner.

/\/\/\

Dean tumbled into a void, weightless, he cringed in expectation of landing heavy on some surface, weightless, weightless, and then…

He bolted upright, panting heavily. His t-shirt was damp with sweat and it stuck to his back.

“Dean.” _Fucking Christ!_ His heart abused his ribcage at the shock of Cas’ voice. The ex-angel stood in the doorway, the hallway light backlighting his form.

“Cas… jesus… you’re gonna give me a fucking heartattack!” He grunted, slamming down back against the pillows, throwing one over his head to drown out the light.

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow over his face.

“Umm… I have a problem.” Cas’ voice was so nerve-wracked that Dean was intrigued enough to lift the pillow and really stare at him.

Mother of Dicks… “Why are you standing in my room with a massive boner, Cas?” The man in question looked down with embarrassment.

“It won’t go away.” He said. Dean laughed in a crack of sound.

“Christ… go jerk off then, what do you want me to do about it?” He asked impatiently. This whole ‘help-Cas-be-a-human’ gig was starting to test his boundaries. And maybe even a little of his willpower. But no one had to know about that except him.

“I tried.” Cas placed a hand over his groin, seemingly to hide himself and press against it to relieve the strain. Dean squeezed his eyes shut. _What to do…. What to do???_

He didn’t open his eyes to speak, “Come in, close the door, do _not_ turn on the lights, lay beside me.” Dean’s previously flaccid member perked up at his words. He opened one eye and looked down at his crotch, ‘ _relax would ya?’_

Dean stared up at the ceiling. It was probably a whole minute before he felt the bed dip beside him.

And then resounding silence. _Well this was a dumb idea_.

Dean didn’t know why Cas couldn’t finish, he’d clearly tried it out. Dean had a moment’s pause of genuine worry that maybe there was something legit wrong, but then figured that maybe the whole angel previous life stuff had just given Cas a predisposition of thinking stuff like this was wrong or whatever and couldn’t tip over the edge.

“Why do I feel so uncomfortable… and sore?” Cas asked quietly.

“Cause you’ve been human for a few weeks… and you keep trying and failing and your balls are getting pissed with you that’s why.” He said hastily. _This was so fucking super weird._

“Just watch alright…” He said in a tight voice. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes… _I am totally alone… I am totally alone…_ he mantra’d that shit on replay as he pulled himself out through the slit in his boxers. No need to actually depants for this.

His breath shook as he stroked the shaft because well _hell_ it felt good, and holy angels in heaven… an angel from heaven was watching him masturbate. _Good Evening Hell… nice to see you again. Been awhile…_

He felt shifting beside him and a soft dragging sound and his erection pulsed, becoming fully engorged from the thought of Cas touching himself and watching beside him.  Dean swallowed and licked his lips as the arousal poured through him… he stroked tighter and closer to the head, just under the ridge… just the way he liked it.

Cas let out a frustrated sigh… “I can’t.” He complained, moving around on the bed in discomfort. “Ugh… this is ridiculous.”

“You gotta stop thinking… I promise. Turn your brain off …and just _…touch_.” Dean commanded, his words falling soft at the end as he rounded over the head of himself, spreading precum over the tip.  _Hmm…being watched was a definite turn-on…_

Dean got close… really close but for whatever reason didn’t feel right about finishing so quickly when Cas had evidently been trying for a while now. 

Dean squeezed himself just below the ridge and then tightly at the base, dragging a hand down low to ease over his nuts and finally pulled his hand away from himself. He turned over, “Cas… look at me.”

Cas was struggling, his body torquing at odd angles, straining with the crest of arousal. When the blue eyes turned to him, they dilated substantially, the ex-angel’s breath falling in a rush out of his mouth.

Cas bit his lip, moved faster and pushed his head back into the pillow breaking eye contact.

Dean couldn’t stop the roam of his gaze. Cas was completely naked… which was obviously why it had taken him so damn long to get into the bed. Dean hadn’t noticed before.

Several minutes later and Dean didn’t know what the hell to suggest. Cas’ dick was visibly aching in hardness, and he kept sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut tight and arching his body as if he were trying to escape it.

Dean didn’t even feel that weird or horny anymore… he sort of felt bad actually. Cas was sweating and groaning, but not with pleasure. Maybe he just couldn’t let go?

“Cas… don’t stop but don’t freak out either… can I touch you?” He asked, edging closer to the body undulating beside him.

The answering moan and jerky nod was all he was going to get he supposed.

Dean readied himself to throw his friendship straight into the garbage ‘cause really… how do you get past, ‘so I made you come’?

Cas barely even registered Dean was there and that was the only reason that he felt okay doing this. He scooted closer, his chest pressing against Cas’ side.

The  fallen angel was gripping his bare thigh, the other hand stroking furiously… almost angry now. “Slower.” Dean whispered in his ear. Cas bowed right off the bed, hissing in a breath.

Dean had shoved himself back into his boxers before but with that sight, his erection managed to poke through the gap. And that right there was the problem with open-front boxers… well not so much a problem really… the tip of his cock grazed Cas’ hip and Dean stuttered an inhale through moist lips.

He was close to Cas’ ear now, breathing against it and he could see shivers break out over Cas’ sweat-dampened skin.

Dean’s stare flickered down and, shit, Cas was going too hard, he was going to chafe himself.  “Loosen your grip,” he breathed against  Cas’ neck.  _Goddamn this was hot…_

Dean couldn’t help it… arousal made you stupid and reckless that’s for sure. He pressed his aching cock against Cas’ hot skin, the hard line of his outer hip tight against Dean. He felt himself jerk heavy with the pressure and the stolen touch. Cas seemed to like it though, not so much as saying it aloud but sucking back air and shaking a little.

Things had rapidly gone from clinical and detached to Dean basically humping at his side… discreetly of course. But his moans were not discreet, nor were his panting breaths and rigid dick pressing against his best friend… _fuuuuuck._

“What…’s wrong wthme?” Cas slurred, licking his swollen lips. Without thinking, Dean touched his lips to Cas’ cheek softly, “trust me?” He half asked, half requested.

Cas nodded.

Dean laid a shaking hand on Cas’ thigh, it was damp and warm, nearly hairless. Cas flinched from the foreign touch, probably cold too, judging by how warm Cas’ skin felt.  He hoped that what he liked would be enough for Cas to let go, to tip him over the edge into bliss.

He moved his hand closer to the inner crease of the inside of his thigh and as Cas strained tight again, groaning in both pleasure and agony, Dean placed his hand right over Cas’ firm sac pulled tight against his body. Dean pressed, letting the sensitive weights meld against his palm; with his fingers he massaged lower. Cas shook, Dean reached with his middle finger down between Cas’ legs, teasing the area in a hard massage.

“I want to see you come.” He whispered in kisses against the side of Cas’ face, licking his earlobe and neck.

Cas let out a sharp shout, a choked whimper and came hard. Probably the hardest Dean had even seen anyone finish. Spurts of white shot out of him and landed on his face, his neck, chest, and stomach. It was a lot… like he’d been saving up… which really was pretty accurate.

Cas’ body went completely slack, even before the last trickle of release, his hips flinched once or twice in the aftermath but his eyes were closed and his mouth parted.  Dean peeled his hand off of Cas’ now relaxed balls.

He got up off the bed to grab a pillow case from the closet, his erection bobbing out in front of him as he moved, he ignored it. Before he’d even turned around, he heard snoring.  With the pillow case held loosely in one hand, he turned back to the odd sight of his best friend stark naked, covered in cum, totally passed right the fuck out on his bed.

“You’re gonna sleep good tonight.” Dean said into the room. Cas didn’t even twitch.

He wiped him clean as best he could and pulled the blankets out from under Cas’ ass and legs and then laid them over top of him.

By the time Dean got under the covers on his side… _his side?_ _Whatever_. By that time, he wasn’t hard anymore, not really.

He was asleep when he felt the first tickle, he rubbed over his mouth to get rid of it. And then again, he smacked at his own mouth. The third time he woke up. Cas snapped his hand back, looking guilty even in the dark and through Dean’s sleep crusted eyes only half open.

“What’r you doing?” He mumbled, one eye falling closed of its own accord _. Ugh… so tired._ He wasn’t used to someone in bed with him and damn it was hot in here. His sweaty nutsac was plastered to his thigh and he groped down to unstick it.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Cas whispered, like they were little kids or something.

“Why were you touching my face?” He asked, flopping onto his back and letting his legs fall open for much needed air.

“It’s nothing, I’ll go back to sleep… umm Dean?”

Dean hmm’d in ascent.

“Thank you… you didn’t have to… uhh… you know…” His words trailed off, tight and nervous.

“Pretty sure we both know it wasn’t exactly a hardship for me. Lot of unspoken crap going on here… but I’m tired. We’ll talk about it tomorrow okay?”  He closed his eyes and started falling back into unconsciousness. Cas’ soft ‘okay’ fell against his ears from far away, he was pretty well already asleep again.

/\/\/\

Dean was being nudged but wasn’t quite ready to get up. Then he recalled who would be nudging him and his eyes flashed open. He turned to his right and saw Cas lying on his side, smiling with innocent contentment.

“So… you’re in my bed.” Dean began awkwardly.

“Yes.” Cas said confidently.

Dean looked up at the ceiling. He had dreamt about this… but the reality of it was confusing and worrisome with the whole ‘everyone-we-love-dies’ thing.

Something occurred to him then…

“Cas… you weren’t just feigning innocence in all this simply to get in my bed, were you?”

The former angel blushed heavily, his eyes darting away. “I knew it was a possibility, but I was not… uhh… _pretending_. I legitimately was going a little crazy with the raging hormones that seem to plague these fragile bodies. It’s extremely distracting!”

Dean laughed, “yeah, you’ll get used to it.” He twisted his lips with awkward tension.  _Cas is naked in my bed…._

“What does this mean?” Cas gestured between them. _Christ, he really didn’t realize the weight of that question._   How many girls had asked Dean that very same thing? Week-long trysts that begged the question, at least on their part, ‘ _Would the handsome FBI agent stick around?’_ No he sure as hell would not.

“I don’t know Cas.” He answered honestly, turning back to the blue eyes fixed on him. Cas’ face was so relaxed, the small lines that showed his age smoothed out from sleep.

Cas scooted closer and Dean watched his progress suspiciously.  The former angel held his eyes, cautioned him with a trusting look.  The blue eyes turned a little darker as they came closer, and then Cas’ lips were on his. _How had this happened so fast?_ He wondered.

Cas’ kissing was unrefined, hesitant even, so Dean took control, parting his mouth with his lips. The moan he received when his tongue moved into Cas’ mouth was undeniably satisfying. Dean felt proud, even, to be the one to cause that sound. He wanted to hear it over and over again.

He shouldn’t be surprised really… Cas was never one for respecting the boundaries of personal space, which Cas expressed thoroughly as the former angel lithely climbed on top of him, pushing Dean’s legs apart so his own could rest between them, their lower regions rubbing deliciously together.

Cas pulled back out of the deep kiss, pressed his lips once in chaste affection before easing up, rearranging his legs astride Dean’s hips, his ass on Dean’s thighs.

Dean couldn’t help the beaming smile that spread across his face at the sight of Cas, aroused and naked on top of him. A few weeks ago, he would not have anticipated this outcome as he’d watched the angels fall through the sky, fearing what had happened to his.

“What’s on your mind?” Cas asked, running fingers in patterns across his abs having pushed his shirt up, following the dips created as Dean flexed in response to the touch.

“You.” He replied, running his palms up Cas’ thighs.

“So you don’t want me to leave then?”

“No.” Dean’s voice came out thick, choked up with feeling that he’d hoped to keep buried deep. His heart beat faster.

“You know I live here now…” Cas pinched his nipple playfully. Dean bit his lip waiting for him to continue. “I don’t know much about human relationships but from even my cursory knowledge I would say this is moving a little fast.” The blue-eyed gorgeous man smirked down at him.

Dean grinded his hips upwards, pulling at Cas’ hips to roughen the movement of their bodies.

“You can leave whenever you want…” He smiled, looking up through his lashes.

“Umm… _no_.” Cas bent down to kiss him with commanding lips and tongue, _damn he was a fast learner._ “I’ve wanted this for a while.”

Dean blushed, “Me too.” He admitted.

“So are we done talking now…?” Cas asked, a mischievous grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

_Hellllll YES._

Instead of answering, Dean lifted his torso up and tore his shirt off over his head and threw it against the far wall near his closet.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

Dean nodded with a stupid grin. He was getting this…. He was really getting what he’d wanted for years now. If Cas had never come into his room he was sure he never would have done anything. But now? _Now_ he was unable to contain the joy surging through his veins.  He’d been alone for a long time. A really long time; pretty much his whole life, with the minor exception of Cassie and Lisa. 

/\/\/\

Later that afternoon, while watching X-Men 3, Sam came home and walked to the back of the library, slumping into the chair. Dean noted a hickey on his neck.

“How old was she?” Dean asked, smirking at his brother.

“What?” Sam stumbled and noted the trajectory of Dean’s gaze. “Oh.” Sam rubbed at his neck—like that would make it go away. “Uhh… like twenty-something?” He replied with embarrassment.

Sam turned back to him and did a double take. Cas and him were in the same position as the night before: legs stretched out towards each other. Except this time, Dean was rubbing Cas’ feet absently. Massaging them really, because when he was _in._ He was in all the way. A good boyfriend, an affectionate, attentive boyfriend. He might have slept with a lot of woman… and with a few guys when he’d been wasted, but in relationships he would always do his best. Especially with Cas, because he deserved better.

“I’m not gonna ask.” Sam said concisely, reaching over to grab the popcorn bag open by Dean’s hip.

“Good.” Dean replied, letting the acknowledgement fly right by.

Cas smiled but kept his attention on the movie.

 

 


End file.
